


Newt's Beast

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Other, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Young British magizoologist Newt Scamander saved his friend, no maj Jacob Kowalski. But in return he must spend his time locked in a desolate, old castle with only a few members of  staff, a young boy who didn't fully understand his powers and the ever elusive owner of the castle one Percival Graves. Now Newt must endure all of this whilst trying to keep away from supposed suitor Gellert Grindelwald.





	Newt's Beast

Newt Scamander's POV 

Jacob had to go, i could handle myself, he is a muggle, i'm a wizard i could handle myself, it wasn't like i needed to be anywhere or had anyone other than Jacob. It also got me away from Grindelwald which was of course a plus. Spending all my time in this castle with an elusive host that i hardly ever see would suit me just fine, as i tended to annoy people quickly and easily. Although it did stop me from going out and learning more about my creatures, but if this is the price i must pay to free my only friend then pay it i shall.

 

Porpentina Goldstein's POV

i could not believe that English wizard was willing to risk his life for his friend and stay with Mr Graves, even i don't think i could have done that. i however am just the lowly cleaning witch, whilst my sister is Mr Graves' outfitter and tailor, and of course i take care of the children that are forced to live and serve here. I try to make sure they're safe and educated but that is difficult when only one of them possesses any magical qualities. But i did the best i could and also Mr Scamander is going to need all the help he can get if he is to stay here. Despite volunteering himself for this dangerous life, he had a look of innocence and naivety that would quickly be squashed and i would hate to see those soft features screw up with pain and sadness, or anger and hate. He would be a special one alright, maybe he'd be the one to finally help Mr Graves. 

Percival Graves' POV

I watched the young English wizard as he got acquainted with my castle from the shadows, i know that, at least, the Goldstein sisters would want me to talk to him but i couldn't do that i would hate to mar that fair skin in any way, anyone could see his beauty even if he couldn't see it himself and he'd willingly gave himself over to me, i would do all i could to keep this man safe whilst he was within the walls of my castle.


End file.
